A door assembly, such as a storm door, often involves the use of what is commonly referred to as a “z-bar.” The z-bars are typically formed to mount the door assembly to the jambs or exterior trim of the entry door. Normally there are two z-bars in such an installation: a hinge-side z-bar and a latch-side z-bar. The hinge-side z-bar is so named because it accommodates hinges for pivotal mounting of the door. The latch-side z-bar is so named because it is located adjacent the latch side of the door and may serve as part of a system to latch the door in a closed position.
Mounting a door having a z-bar or z-bar assembly, particularly the hinge-side z-bar with the door attached, can be problematic. The hinge-side z-bar and door may be placed in the opening of the door casing, and the hinge-side z-bar attached to the appropriate jamb. However, the combination of z-bar and attached door may prove to be unwieldy, particularly for an inexperienced installer, resulting in misalignment. Alternatively, the z-bar may be detached from the door and mounted to the casing, but this necessitates either mounting the door to the hinges thereafter with the z-bar in place, or dismounting the z-bar and accompanying fasteners, reattaching the z-bar to the door, and then realigning the z-bar in the previous mounting arrangement and with the door present. These scenarios may require two people to mount the door properly.
There is a need in the industry for a z-bar assembly that is configured for easier installment of the door within the casing.